Sandaime no korason
by Mitsudani
Summary: Fanfic yaoi de One Piece. Parejas: Doflamingo x Law / Vergo Law


**:: SANDAIME NO KORASON ::**

 **Tercer Corazón**

 _Doflamingo x Law / Vergo + Law_

Prólogo: Omg, siento emoción y un poco de nostalgia al volver a escribir un fanfic después de tantos años ;_; Contando las docenas de fics sin terminar que tengo, dejé de escribir en el año 2009, luego retomé apenas en 2013 (un fic Vladimir x Ezreal de League of Legends que no pasó de una página) y heme aquí. Todo gracias a mi hiper archi mega fanatización con Trafalgar Law :D Vuelvo a mi costumbre de hacer pasar muy mal a mis personajes favoritos en mis fanfic, mwhehehe :3 Ah, prometo no recurrir a palabras japonesas random como hacía antes. A la distancia me doy cuenta lo weaboo que sonaba :v Sólo utilicé la onomatopeya en japonés para la maliciosa risita de Doffy y el título del fanfic. A ver que sale :D PD: Espero que no parezca todo demasiado tirado de los pelos, pero... argumento ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_

Calma, calma, calma. Era en lo único en que pensaba Trafalgar Law mientras escuchaba a Donquixote Doflamingo hablar en tono burlón con los marinos presentes. Lo veía allí, sentado en medio de la maldita mesa, actitud que a ninguno de los concurrentes parecía sorprender, por lo cual Law pensó que ya sería una costumbre que todos aceptaban. Claramente, Doflamingo hacía lo que quería en Mariejois, no deparaba ni siquiera en los vicealmirantes allí reunidos. No habría deparado ni aunque el mismísimo Sakazuki "Akainu", el flamante Almirante de Flota, hubiese estado allí...

De cualquier manera Law no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Era la primera vez en 11 años que veía a Doflamingo, y a pesar de su frialdad no podía evitar que su mente se transformara en un torbellino de recuerdos y sensaciones, en especial porque el hombre rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima...

Law tragó saliva. Calma, calma, calma.

De repente notó que todos se estaban levantando de la gran mesa redonda. Hizo lo mismo y escuchó a un vicealmirante decir que lo escoltarían a su habitación al tiempo que dos marinos que estaban haciendo guardia se adelantaron y flanquearon al joven. Caminó hacia la puerta viendo una sombra terriblemente veloz pasarle por un costado, y a unos pocos centímetros de atravesar el umbral se encontró cara a cara con Doflamingo.

─Nos estaremos viendo... Law...

Una suave risa sádica siguió a aquella frase y Law sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna. Avanzó raudamente por un costado mientras las plumas rosadas del abrigo de Doflamingo le rozaban la mejilla.

Caminó escoltado por los dos marinos por un tiempo que le fue imposible de determinar, no sabía si fue mucho o muy poco, se sentía como en una especie de limbo. Las palabras de uno de los marinos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento: ─Law-san, hemos llegado a su habitación.

Por un momento horrible pensó que las palabras no saldrían de su boca: ─Gracias.

Ingresó y apenas cerró la puerta recostó su espalda sobre la misma mientras oía los pasos de ambos marinos retirándose, luego se dejó caer arrastrando su sobretodo negro contra la fría madera. Llevó una temblorosa mano a su rostro, sus labios también empezaron a temblar. Cerró fuerte los ojos pero no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en ellos. Apretó los dientes con rabia y deslizó su gorra sobre su rostro. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que Doflamingo pretendía, pero él también tenía sus propios planes. Sabía que los meses siguientes no serían nada sencillos, pero no podía permitir que el reencuentro con el rubio Shichibukai lo afectara de esa forma tan abrumadora. Tomó un profundo suspiro, enjugó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie.

¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_

Sería ya cerca de la medianoche. Law se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, recostado en la cama de su habitación asignada en Mariejois, con dificultad para conciliar el sueño como de costumbre, y ahora con incluso mayor dificultad. Deliberaba consigo mismo sobre si dar él el primer paso o esperar que Doflamingo lo haga. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, pensó que el rubio Shichibukai no demoraría mucho en tomar la iniciativa. Recordó a su tripulación, de la cual se había separado en el Cuartel General de la Marina, donde ahora estaban junto con su submarino. Probablemente pase un buen tiempo sin verlos.

"Pupu-puru-puru"

El sonido lo hizo abrir los ojos. Miró hacia la mesa de luz pero el Den Den Mushi fijo permanecía dormido.

"Pupu-puru-puru"

Law se incorporó y miró alrededor, agudizando el oído para rastrear de dónde provenía el sonido. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, al cual no había prestado atención. Bajó la cabeza y vio un Den Den Mushi portátil personalizado con lentes de sol rojos y plumas rosadas. Dejó que sonara tres veces más y atendió.

─Law... ¿Despierto a esta hora? ─susurró Doffy en su usual tono burlón.

─¿Qué quieres? ─respondió Law tajantemente.

─Creo que ambos sabemos eso... Ven a mi habitación, dile al marino de la puerta que te escolte hasta aquí.

Law abrió la boca para responder pero Doflamingo ya había colgado. Apretó los dientes con rabia y guardó el Den Den Mushi en su bolsillo. Odiaba tanto que le dieran órdenes... Tanto... Y no sólo era eso, tampoco quería pensar que estaba siendo arrastrado por los caprichos de Doflamingo, prefería pensar que eran sus propias decisiones. Cuanto más creyera Doflamingo que él estaba bajo su control, mejor; cuanto menos sospechas, mejor... Sin embargo, sabía que Doffy tampoco se lo creería tan fácilmente...

¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_

─¿No te bastó con poner un Den Den Mushi en mi habitación? ─dijo Law extendiendo la pequeña criatura hacia Doflamingo cuando éste le abrió la puerta. Llevaba a Kikoku en su hombro derecho, desde luego─ ¿También tenías que mandar a alguien a vigilarme?

─Quédatelo ─respondió él, con una clara mueca de satisfacción por la llegada del muchacho.

Law guardó el Den Den Mushi por segunda vez en su bolsillo, dio un suspiro exasperado e ingresó al cuarto. Comenzó a hablar sin voltearse a ver a Doffy: ─No tuve muy buenas miradas de los Tenryuubito al llegar aquí, seguramente no les agrada mucho la idea de que tenga a uno de sus ex esclavos en mi tripulación... A los Marinos tampoco les debe hacer muy feliz recordar que ayudé a escapar a Monkey D. Luffy de las manos de nada menos que el actual Almirante de Flota...

─Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un poco de... persuasión... ─sonrió Doffy, mientras comenzaba a acercarse al joven.

─El equilibro es muy importante para el Gobierno Mundial, ¿o no?

─Tú lo has dicho... ─Doflamingo se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros detrás del muchacho, a sus espaldas, y se inclinó hacia él─ Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías a mí, Law...

Law cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Tenía una tarea muy difícil por delante: guardarse todo el odio y rencor que sentía hacia el Shichibukai, disimularlo al menos, aunque Doflamingo lo supiera, no importaba. Doflamingo tendría parte de lo que quería, y él también. Giró su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosamente traviesa: ─¿Acaso querías comprobar si sigo tan rebelde como cuando era un niño?

Doffy acercó su rostro al de muchacho, casi rozando con sus labios su mejilla: ─¿Por qué mejor no me muestras cuánto has crecido?

Lo que Doflamingo insinuaba de forma tan obvia no sorprendió a Law en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, era lo que esperaba que pasaría. Conocía desde niño los gustos de Doffy y ya se imaginaba que al desarrollarse su cuerpo lo atraería de esa forma, como la azúcar a las abejas... Claro que también sabía que eso no era lo que en el fondo quería Doflamingo, sino el poder de la fruta Ope Ope. Law, sin embargo, ya tenía planeado como aprovecharse de esa atracción física que el otro Shichibukai sentía hacia él: sacarle toda la información posible para luego derrotarlo. Obviamente, también estaba al tanto de que Doflamingo no se dejaría engañar con facilidad.

Law se acercó a la mesa de luz y apoyó a Kikoku contra la pared próxima: ─No voy a obedecerte, Doflamingo... ─dijo y luego se volteó nuevamente hacia el rubio mostrándole otra maliciosa sonrisa─ Ven y descúbrelo por ti mismo.

─Fufufufu... ─Doflamingo no podía estar más satisfecho mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre del largo sobretodo negro del muchacho. Sin embargo, su regocijo se vio reemplazado con sorpresa por una mueca de fastidio al levantar la vista y ver el enorme tatuaje en el pecho de Law... Una enorme forma tribal de corazón y una cara sonriente muy parecida al jolly roger de los piratas Donquixote... ─¿Tanto quieres ser mi "Tercer Corazón"?─ dijo recuperando la compostura.

─Ambos sabemos bien lo que significa... ─dijo Law con satisfacción al notar el breve pero contundente desconcierto de Doffy─ Me da igual si pretendes que es otra cosa...

Doflamingo arrojó a Law a la cama con un rápido y brusco movimiento, despojándolo de su sobretodo en el trayecto, también dejando caer su propio sobretodo de plumas rosadas antes de posarse sobre el muchacho y comenzar a lamer con delicadeza su cuello.

Los nervios de Law estaban a punto de estallar. Había tratado de prepararse mentalmente para controlarse en este momento, pero ahora, llegada la situación, no lo veía muy posible. Doflamingo apenas comenzaba y él sólo quería tomar a Kikoku, atravesar de lado a lado al otro hombre y huir de allí. _"¡Todo lo que hago es por Cora-san! Todo lo que hago es por Cora-san!"_ ─trató de convencerse.

─¿Que tal se siente, Law?

─No me haces sentir nada, idiota ─mintió Law. Si era cierto que en verdad no le hacía sentir nada sexualmente, pero si sentía mucha rabia y le era imposible disimularlo.

Doffy lanzó una pequeña risita, disfrutando del malestar de Law: ─Si esto no te hace sentir nada entonces quizá un poco de dolor te ayude ─Doflamingo despojó a Law de sus zapatos y su pantalón tan velozmente que el muchacho no supo ni cómo lo había hecho, para luego hacer uso de las habilidades de la fruta Ito Ito atándolo a la cama. Los filosos hilos se enrroscaron tan fuertemente en sus muñecas y tobillos que un gemido apagado salió de la boca del morocho. Doflamingo esta vez soltó una sonora carcajada mientras llevaba una de sus enormes manos hacia la ropa interior de Law, arrancándola de su cuerpo y destruyéndola en el proceso.

─¡Room! ─gritó Law y un segundo después su nodachi se había teletransportado a su mano derecha, aún aprisionada. Fue un acto totalmente instintivo.

─Deja esa espada, Law ─dijo Doffy y luego agregó casi con dulzura: ─Seré bueno y haré esto más sencillo para ti.

El joven de cabello negro sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo que lo desconcertó. Giró apenas su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio al rubio presionando una jeringa arriba de su codo.

─¿De dónde...? ─exclamó Law enfurecido─ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

─No te preocupes, no te hará más dócil si ese es tu temor... fufufu... Sólo hará que lo disfrutes mucho, mucho más...

Law no demoró en darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de inyectarle era alguna clase de afrodisíaco, uno muy potente, y que al ir directo a sus venas hizo efecto a los pocos segundos. No le extrañaba que Doflamingo tuviera acceso a drogas, incluso experimentales, sabía que estaba metido en asuntos muy turbios, los cuales pensaba descubrir a toda costa, en especial lo que involucrara a la isla de Dressrosa. Sin embargo, no fue mucho más lo que pudo reflexionar. Todo su cuerpo dejó de estar tensionado, al igual que las ataduras de la fruta Ito Ito, los dedos de su mano derecha se abrieron dejando caer a Kikoku. Comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo ardía.

Alzó la vista y miró a los ojos a Doflamingo, jadeando. De verdad que el rubio le había hecho las cosas mucho, muchísimo más sencillas, no tenía idea cuál sería con exactitud la razón, dada la personalidad sádica de Doffy, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Esbozó una sonrisa extraña, mezcla de alivio por un lado y complicidad por otro, y estiró sus brazos para alcanzar al otro hombre. Fue deslizando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuello, por debajo de su camisa blanca, bajando por su espalda para luego quitarle la prenda poco a poco.

Doflamingo hacía honor a sus más de tres metros de estatura, era gigante en todo sentido. Incluso un hombre alto como Law parecía un muñeco a su lado.

Cuando el rubio Shichibukai rodeó a Law con sus enormes brazos, éste se estremeció por completo. La sensación de cada rose de su piel, acrecentada por el efecto de la droga, comenzó a hacerlo gemir, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

─Voy a ser muy suave y cuidadoso contigo, sólo por esta vez, Law ─dijo Doflamingo sosteniendo el mentón del morocho entre su dedo índice y pulgar─ Sólo por esta vez... ─Y lo besó profundamente, apretándolo contra su pecho. Law incluso abrió su boca para dejar pasar su traviesa lengua. Doffy no podía sentirse más extasiado: sentía los firmes brazos del muchacho alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo, sentía su excitación, sus jadeos, pero no era sólo por la atracción física. Lo deleitaba que el fabuloso poder de la fruta Ope Ope haya regresado a él. Law sería suyo, sería su anhelado "Tercer Corazón". Era su destino: conseguir la inmortalidad.

¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_¯\\_

 _Continuará..._


End file.
